


Mechanicus Interruptus

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winry gives Riza's car a tune-up. Riza returns the favor, so to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mechanicus Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> For amelia_seyroon. Originally posted to LiveJournal on 1/8/12.

“Do you realize how much money you save by knowing me?” Winry asked Riza as she tinkered under the open hood of the woman’s car.  “Any other mechanic would charge you an arm and a leg for what I do.”

Riza knew that this was true.  Dating a mechanic like Winry definitely had its perks.

The scenery being one of them.

“Yes, I’m  _very_  lucky,” she replied, her eyes trailing down the girl’s backside.

Sensing something inappropriate afoot, Winry turned just in time to catch Riza’s decidedly lewd gaze.    

“Pervert.”

“Roy Mustang is my boss.  What do you expect?”

Winry grinned and returned her attention to the vehicle.  “Actually, I think you just might have him beat.”

Riza knew that this was true as well.  Not that she would ever share that particular bit of knowledge with him; the man’s ego could not withstand the blow of such a revelation. 

She stepped close behind Winry and peered over her shoulder.  Riza did not have the slightest clue what her partner was doing, but oh how she loved to watch her do it.  There was something entirely too sexy about seeing the blond bent over an engine, her hands slightly dingy as they skillfully maneuvered tools with weird names, something hot and wholly irresistible.

“If you’re just going to stand there, why don’t you make yourself useful?” Winry suggested, unknowingly sealing her fate.

The young woman flinched as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.  Riza nuzzled her way past a haphazard ponytail into Winry’s neck, her tongue eagerly tasting a faint hint of soap and an even fainter hint of sweat.  One hand traveled upward, gently cupping one lovely tit while the other hand moved down and grabbed something a little bit lower.  Riza could feel the glorious heat between Winry’s legs, even through the thickness of her jeans, and she smiled against the girl’s skin as she applied just enough pressure to incite a throaty moan.

“Damn it, Riza.  I need to get back to work…”

Winry’s protest was weak at best.  And Riza was not helping matters by easing beneath her shirt to tease and tweak her nipples.  Deft digits unfastened Winry’s jeans and slowly worked their way over the smoothness of her abdomen… along a thin patch of silky hair… delving into wetness until they were finally inside. 

_All the way_  inside. 

Winry leaned forward and braced herself on the car, forgotten tools clanging to the floor of the garage.  She thrust her hips as Riza rubbed her in all the right places above and below, and fucked herself hard on Riza’s fingers until she came with a cry that resounded in the small area, falling back and trembling uncontrollably in the other woman’s arms.

Eventually, when she felt that Winry could stand on her own, Riza backed away and proudly admired her handiwork.

“So how was that for useful?” she asked, as if her soaked hand wasn’t answer enough. 

As expected, an unintelligible mutter was Winry’s only reply.

“Good.”  Riza planted a casual smack on her lover’s ass.  “ _Now_  you can get back to work.”


End file.
